Caulk and Paint
by moderndayportia
Summary: Paint fumes and close proximity lead to some revelations when Kakashi decides to help Sakura remodel her bathroom. Christmas gift for slinkymilinky and the KakaSaku FC


**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

_This is a Christmas present for slinkymilinky and the ladies at the KakaSaku FC. I hope you like it slink because it's not quite smut but it does have innuendo and a plot in 500ish words. Thanks to scaryrei for the push in the right direction._

* * *

"You know –" Sakura started, the world spinning around her, "we should have opened a window." She felt dizzy and lightheaded and as though everything was on a tilt.

Kakashi, paintbrush in hand, looked up from the wet, white paint he was working across the back of Sakura's sliding bathroom door. His pulled-up mask was acting as a barrier against the fumes in the cramped little space, Sakura realized.

"I think I need to—" The flushed and dizzy girl began to sink down to her knees. In an instant Kakashi was up and grabbing her by the top of her paint-covered overalls. He tugged her back up to a standing position and then pressed her against back the cold tiled wall. A strong leg braced between her thighs and his hands fell to hold her waist.

"Whatareyou—" Sakura asked as her face fell forward into the soft fabric on Kakashi's black shirt, "–mm, doing?" His cotton shirt was so soft and he smelt good despite the tainting effect of the fumes that permeated everything. Kakashi leaned forward and the hard planes of his chest and torso pressed her further into the wall. Sakura whimpered and rubbed her nose into the hollow of his neck. Her hips canted forward of their own accord. One of his hands left her waist and traveled up, up, up.

Behind her the distended window complained loudly as Kakashi forced it open. Fresh, cold air rushed in and caressed across the skin of Sakura's neck.

Sakura stiffened violently.

"You almost sat in a bucket of paint," Kakashi mumbled apologetically by her ear. "Can you—"

"Oh yes, I'm fine! I'm completely fine!" Sakura forced out all too casually while pushing against his shoulder. "I don't know what got into me. Paint fumes always make me all silly and –"

Kakashi pulled away slightly and smugly looked down her blushing face as she babbled.

"And I think I just need to get some fresh air so I'll just go and –" She was suddenly interrupted when his fingers cupped her cheek and then stroked slowly down to the arc of her neck. Sakura looked up into his hard, stern eye. "Kakashi?" she questioned breathlessly.

"Hm?" he hummed as his eye followed his fingertips progress as they dragged against her skin.

A familiar lightness returned to Sakura's head. Different stimulant, same reaction. "Are we…are you…"

"Are we what, Sakura?" he asked lowly.

"You want.." She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, a tell of her hesitation.

"I want?" His fingers ran in a teasing circle over pulse point.

"Sensei," Sakura breathed, closing her eyes and tilting her head back to expose the full expanse of her neck for his pleasure.

"Paint," Kakashi stated abruptly.

Sakura's eyes snapped open. "Paint?"

Kakashi held his hand up. The fingers that had been so seductively stroking her cheek were covered with white paint. "You had some on your face," he explained casually.

Sakura gawked. "I have to go," she stammered and hurriedly tried to push past him in the small space.

"You can't go," Kakashi ordered and pressed her back into the wall.

"Oh? How come?" she asked archly, putting emphasis on the last word.

"It's wet," he explained evenly.

"No it's not. You haven't kissed me yet. Of course I'm not –" she defended, flustered.

"The door," he pointed.

Looking over his shoulder, Sakura realized he was right. The door slid back into a cavity in the wall and the new coat of paint would surely be ruined if she opened it now.

"I'll just go through the window then," she squeaked uncomfortably and brushed against him as she turned around in the small space he allowed her. She reached and up grabbed the high window sill to pull herself through the much too small escape route. Hands grabbed her waist again and held her down. Behind her Kakashi pressed close. His arms circled her body and pulled her back harder. Sakura could feel something pressing hard against her bottom.

"Just a kiss?" he growled into her ear.

"What?"

"Well if all I had to do was kiss you, then why did I just waste my entire Sunday afternoon remodeling your bathroom?"

What? Now she was pissed. She hadn't forced him to do anything. In fact he had volunteered freely when she told him about the project! The stupid, lazy pervert would probably rather be reading his stupid book. "How dare you –"

But before she could finish Kakashi had pulled her chin sideways and pressed his bare lips to hers in a furiously passionate kiss. The room started spinning again.


End file.
